Many devices have been proposed to monitor the number of rounds or shots fired from automatic or semi-automatic weapons. Many of the known devices, however, are significant energy consumers, therefore creating significant longevity limitations.
For example, numerous shot counter devices and systems have been described that include accelerator sensors, acoustic sensors, impact wave sensors, or other energy consuming sensors that in general must be continually powered in order to operate. So too, many known shot counter devices include data transmitting units that must likewise be powered to enable effective data transmission to external data receivers. Additionally, many known devices include integrated circuits with controllers etc. which also requiring continual powering to maintain operations. Furthermore, many more complex shot counter devices include display screens for data viewing, which are typically significant energy consumers. In the above cases, the energy requirements may require larger power sources, adding to the size and/or mass of the devices, as well as the longevity of usage before recharging or power source replacement is required.
It would be advantageous to have a weapon usage monitoring device or system that has a substantially low energy requirement, so as to enable effective usage over extended time periods.